


Feelings

by kazunarichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazunarichi/pseuds/kazunarichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize you have a crush on Midorima Shintaro at the beginning of your second year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If anyone was kind enough to open this fic, I salute you. This is my first work for this pairing and my first fic here and I hope you enjoy it if you decide to read it.
> 
> (I'm sorry for the title)

 

You realize you have a crush on Midorima Shintaro at the beginning of your second year and you wonder just when you began to feel attracted to him in a not-really-platonic way. You don’t even bother to pretend it’ll go away because you’ve been oddly fascinated by him ever since middle school and discovering the crush only adds sexual tension to your infatuation so it’s not really that different from before.

You wonder what to do about it: tell him directly, see if it is just a fleeting feeling (although you highly doubt that it is), or keep quiet. You ponder over this for a few weeks and it’s really easy for you to put to the side these feelings when you are with him but you guess it’s because you were his friend ever since before, however, there are days where you can barely look at him or hear his voice because the previous night you had done an R-18 activity, usually in your dream, which you wish would happen in real life but that is just _hope_ you have that it might happen someday.

You decide to keep quiet because, first of all, you cherish the friendship you have developed with him, the bond you share and you appreciate the fact he _let_ you _in_ in the first place since you know all too well he doesn’t aloow just anybody. You feel proud of yourself since you were part of the few he did.

Second of all, the tournaments are pretty close and you don’t want to ruin the incredible pace you have on court, after all, you are Shutoku’s own Light and Shadow and the last thing you want is to be off sync with him because you caused it.

So, you keep quiet, but it doesn’t burden you as much as you thought it would. It’s definitely different than before though because you stare at his face longer than completely necessary because his eyes are beautiful, and not just their color, but the long eyelashes that adorn his face; you like the way he pushes up his glasses because you are sure he only does It when he’s embarrassed and you like it even more because he rarely does it with people that are _not_ you. You like the way he carries himself and how he doesn’t even bother with the people that throw weird glances at him whenever he’s carrying a… _particular_ lucky item that day or how he doesn’t seem to even notice the looks you get when you are parading around the neighborhood in the rickshaw.

The list is really long so you stop right there because you might never finish if you keep going and you catch yourself wondering again how come you noticed this _huge_ crush just a few months ago because it seems it’s been going on forever, there is not way you could have gathered that many details about him in just those few months even with hawk eye an all.

The tournaments are just around the corner and so is the dreaded third year of high school and you question whether you’ll be able to survive or not. 

You push through all of them with high marks, in both academics and sports, because hanging out with Midorima has brushed on you at least something of the diligence he applies to studying, plus you do want to go to college and you are pretty sure they only accept people with, if not good, at least decent grades with actual desires to pursue a career. You know just exactly which university Shintaro is going to apply for and you are glad to discover they have the major you want to follow so it’s not really hard to decide which university you are going to choose and it’s not hard to admit that you don’t have a crush on Midorima, rather you are _in love_ with him. Your shoulders feel more relaxed after you admit it to yourself.

* * *

 

You wake up and find yourself in winter break, the decision to retire from basketball has been made by all the third years and you realize your explanation as to why you didn’t confess vanished completely and, again, you question if you should tell him or not.

It’s not from a selfish desire to just get it out of your system even though your dreams are not getting any purer but because you have the hope he will correspond and that gets you going every morning and what stops you is the fear to his rejection but more than that, to losing his friendship because you value it as much as you cherish the feelings you have for him.

This time it takes you a month and a half to reach a decision and you conclude you should tell him because if he rejects you, you are positive he’ll be able to recover from the awkwardness and you are almost entirely sure you can put your pieces back together and move on. As much as it hurts to think about him not feeling the same as you, you want to approach the subject realistically this time since you’ve been a little too optimistic in the past and that almost got you to slip your tongue.

It’s nothing like the scenes you have seen in your sister’s mangas. It’s a Wednesday afternoon after classes; you are both on duty and have been assigned to organize some papers the teacher gave you. Midorima’s desk is turned around towards yours and you’ve been working quietly for the last few minutes and when you try to reach for the next paper, you see there isn’t one which means you are done and so is Shintaro.

None of you move and just stare at each other and you can’t keep from admiring once again the beauty of his eyes. You tell yourself it’s now or never and you choose the former because you can’t hold it in anymore.

“I love you, Shin-chan” It’s awfully quiet when your voice dies down and you can only hope Midorima isn’t freaked out.

He’s holding your gaze and blinks a few times, you guess he is processing your words and when you think he’s understood, a blush appears on his cheeks, from anger or embarrassment or a combination of both, you don’t know yet.

He opens his mouth and you cannot wait any longer to hear his response, be it rejection or acceptance, you just want to know what he thinks and decide on what you’ll have to do about what you feel.

"I love you too, Takao" You hear him say. For a moment you think you heard wrong because there is no way he feels the same you do towards him. The information finally sinks in when he reaches for your hand and, without releasing your gaze, takes it near his mouth to press a kiss to your knuckles.

You see him smile and you feel your smile as well as you both reach for each other’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'm sorry I'm so awkward


End file.
